This new hybrid was developed at FHIA in La Lima, Cortés, Honduras from a field cross made in 1996. It was selected in 1998 from several first-generation seedlings from the cross ‘Pisang Awak’×SH-3437 (both unpatented). ‘Pisang Awak’ is a naturally occurring, sweet-flavored, triploid clone that is grown commercially on a small scale in India and Cuba. SH-3437, which was developed by the inventor, is an improved diploid that is resistant to Mycosphaerella fijiensis, causal fungus of the black Sigatoka (black leaf streak) disease. SH-3437 was derived by crossing two bred diploids, SH-2989 and SH-3217. SH-2989 is a bred diploid derived from the cross of the bred diploid SH-2752 and Calcutta IV, a wild M. acuminata subsp. burmanica accession from Burma. The SH-3217 parent of SH-3437 is a complex bred diploid, which has in its pedigree the parthenocarpic ‘Guyod’, natural diploids ‘Tjau Lagada’ and ‘Sinwobogi’, and a wild M. acuminata subsp. malaccensis accession, from the Philippines, Java, Irian Jaya and Malaysia, respectively. ‘FHIA-26’ was selected as a tetraploid hybrid that maintained the fruit characteristics and resistance to Mycosphaerella fijiensis  of its triploid parental line, but differs from ‘Pisang Awak’ in higher fruit yields and less female fertility. (This trait of female fertility makes the practice of elimination of male flowers necessary as a cultivation practice.) This new hybrid dessert banana plant was asexually reproduced by corms by the inventor in the Centro Experimental Demostrativo Phillip Ray Rowe, the experimental farm of FHIA in La Lima, Cortés, Honduras, and shown that all plant and fruit characteristics run true to the original selected plant and are identical in all aspects.